I'm not a female!
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Being stuck in hoboken and surrounded by villians suck, especially when you were supposed to mate with one of them... Rating will change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well another story from me~ I hope you'll enjoy X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The program<strong>

It was a normal nice day in the Central Park Zoo, the sun was shining, kids and their parents strolling from habitat to habitat to take a look at each animal that was there, King Julien dancing for his _"subjects"_ and the penguins having their usual smile and wave routine, so nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Though soon there was a certain zookeeper stomping along the way in her heavy boots, an always slightly between bored and sour look on her face as she carried two cages in her hand, getting closer and closer to the penguin habitat. And this of course didn't go unnoticed by the penguins.

"Hey Kowalski? Is there any check up schedule planned today?" Skipper asked his scientist beside him suspiciously but trying not to fall out of his smile and wave role.

"Negative Sir, I can't recall any of such be planned today." Kowalski replied in his stern deep voice, the two birds not making once eye contact to draw no attention.

"So why is Alice then coming our way?" The leader bird questioned again, seeing how the woman took a big wooden board and make a path to their little concrete island. "I cannot tell you Skipper." Was the answer of the taller bird but once he finished Alice stood before them and with strangely very quick hands threw the four birds rather harshly into the two cages, shutting them right after and soon stomped out of the habitat, put the wooden board aside and went back where she came from with the penguins. "Ugh... That woman!.." Skipper groaned in slight pain, especially after Private lied on top of him to which he glared to. "Oh! Sorry Skippah!" The young bird with the British accent said and got off his Commander and held tight onto the cage as they got shaken quite from getting carried.

Skipper too sat up, taking a look to the other cage to make sure his men were okay and as he saw Rico being pressed to Kowalski with the scientist trying to push him off he knew they were, bringing his gaze up front again then, waiting for their zookeeper to bring them to their destination which seemed to be the vet.

"I wonder what this is about... What do you think Skippah?.." The private's voice chirped up confused, the Commander's eyes falling to him briefly.

"We can only wait and see Private... Only wait and see..."

* * *

><p>The four birds were placed on a table in the examination room of the vet, still trapped in their cages, having been left alone in there for quite a while.<p>

"Gah! What is taking these humans so long?! Are they trying to torture us by letting us die a slow death in a cage!?" Skipper exclaimed angry, not liking to wait so long but his outburst made Private gasp. "They would really do that? K'walski?" He looked questioningly to their analyst, hoping this bird would say something else. "Well everything is possible but I think they would rather cut us open or such or why would they bring us to a vet? Or maybe they want to test new pharmacy products on us?" Rico only humming along agreeing though it sounded just a bit excited

Well this didn't calm the youngest bird at all. "Oh no! I-I-I'm sure they won't! P-Please tell me they won-"

Just at this moment the door of the room opened and Alice, the vet and another woman walked into the room. "Aah~ There are my four birdies! Now who of you is the lucky one?" The woman which the penguins never saw before greeted. She was rather normal looking, nothing spectacular about her, she was having shorter orange curvy hair and brown eyes which were accompanied by a pair of round glasses and she was wearing a white coat over some casual clothing of a turtle neck pullover and jeans, having a rather sciency look to her. Though most present was her toothy smile with a little gap between her two front teeth.

The four black and white birds stared at her closely, in Skipper's eyes lying suspiciousness while the others had more curious or questioning looks, wanting to know who that woman was.

"So uhh... Professor Cullen- uh Kulsy?..." Alice started, having already forgotten that woman's name.

"Kulinsky. Professor Sarah Kulinsky. Many can't say the name right." Sarah corrected with a smile being already used to it. "Ah okay... So what's this all about again?" The zookeeper continued, the vet nodded along as he wanted to hear it too again.

"I'm here to take your female penguin into our special mating program where we try to hopefully create a new species. My team and I went through a lot of files and did a lot of research and think that the little penguin female would be most suitable with the other bird we planned this program with." The professor explained, the four penguins listening closely to this but Kowalski snorted right after.

"Pfft! Really? They're again about one of us being a female? Didn't I prove already that we are all macho manly males?~ They could bring us back into our habitat right away, right Skipper?" The scientist said with a smug look, being completely sure his invention told them all their gender though as his leader didn't agree with him he frowned and looked over to the bird questioningly. "Skipper?"

But the Commander had his eyes fixed on the female professor, his eyes dilated as he took in what the human said, having a bad feeling about this as the last time their gender was tested by his analyst was terrible for him.

A flipper then landed gently on Skipper's shoulder which let him snap out of it and he turned his head to look into Private's blue concerned eyes. "Are you alright Skippah? You look rather pale..."

"I-I'm alright Private... don't worry..." Was the meek reply his eyes then fell back on the humans which now seemed to have stopped with their conversation as the professor turned to them. "Well! Then let's get started with the DNA test shall we?" She walked up to their cages. "How about we start with the tall one?" Sarah said and opened the cage with Kowalski and Rico in it, reaching for the tall analyst of the four penguins and got him out.

Professor Kulinsky gently took the bird in her arms and started to walk off, Kowalski saluting to his team and the others saluting back respectfully and once the two were gone into the lab, they curiously waited for what would come.

"I'm not sure if that'll work what that woman plans there. I mean who wants to breed other birds with these annoying tricky penguins?" Alice said annoyed, hearing the vet only chuckle in return.

"Oh Alice, you think too wrong of these guys here. I for myself think it's an interesting idea professor Kulinsky has here, who knows? Maybe she'll succeeds with it and then our zoo maybe too gets some credit for it?" He said though got only a disagreeing snort from the zookeeper in return.

Soon Kulinsky returned with Kowalski and put the bird back into the cage. "Well sadly this handsome guy here isn't our destined female so we've got to move onto the next one~" Sarah said and then grabbed Rico, taking him with her right away.

"I told you I wasn't." Kowalski said with a smug look, now really being hundred percent sure that he was male.

"What happened in there soldier? What did that woman do?!" Skipper then asked in his bossy tone, wanting to know what was about to come to him.

"Well she just took and a DNA sample and also checked your body _quite _thoroughly..." The analyst answered with a slight little blush at remembering, making the Commando penguin raise a confused brow.

Rico soon returned, getting exclaimed as male, quite a bitey one at that, too and the same went for Private. The three birds now knew for sure they were male but one penguin was still very nervous over his own result, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as the professor went to get him. He pressed himself more into the cage as she opened the cage, placing Private down first before she reached for him, Skipper really not wanting to go which earned strange stares from his team.

But the penguin had no chance, the woman soon had him and began to walk to the other examination room. Kulinsky then set Skipper down on the table and got everything ready, taking a little cotton swab and put it into the penguin's mouth to get a DNA sample, putting it in her DNA analyzer before she got back to her little feathery patient.

"Well my little friend I hope that you are the one I'm looking for as the other three were males so far..." She said with a sigh and brought her hands to Skipper and started to take an even closer look on him, checking his feathers, beak and feet, making sure he was healthy. Sarah also took a close look on the penguin's private parts, having to make sure this bird would be a good candidate for her mating program. Skipper blushed as the professor inspected his genitals so thoroughly, now understanding Kowalski words from before and why Private came back all beet red.

"Hmm... You seem to be really perfect for my program... healthy and strong... your private parts are well build... I really hope you are my destined female~" She said and soon she heard her DNA machine beep and went right to it to see the result, a big smile coming to her features soon.

Kulinsky then took Skipper up in her arms and spun him around briefly with a big grin before she run out of the room and back to the others.

"I found her! I found my little female for my project~~" Sarah exclaimed happily while Skipper froze in her hands and his eyes widened, the same going for his team.

Did this mean the leader penguin was really a female?

Skipper then got a ribbon around his foot so they'd know that he was the right bird and he got set back into the cage again, the humans leaving to get everything ready for the transportation.

The Commando till now only was frozen in place, not able to believe what he just found out. He a female? That couldn't be...

His team noticed of course how miserable their leader looked right now and then decided to try cheer him up a bit.

"Oh Skippah... Don't take it so heavy to heart... W-we won't look down on you for this again..." Private said assuringly, placing a fin on his leader's shoulder once more.

"Yes, Skipper. We have learned our lesson the last time and totally support you even if you're a female. Besides you're a pretty female." Kowalski tried to cheer up.

"Uh-huh." Rico agreed.

"I'm NOT a female! I can't be! It must be wrong!" Skipper suddenly snapped at them, glaring at the three birds.

"But Skipper the professor just-"

"Who do you believe more?! Me or that human?! Her machine must be wrong!" The stubborn penguin yelled, not wanting to believe it at all.

"Skipper..." Kowalski started.

"It could be after all right? Right Kowalski?!" The Commander asked desperate, trying to ease his mind.

"Yes it could be but-"

"Then that's it! Don't worry men, I'll be back sooner than you think once they see I'm male~ Hahaha!" Skipper laughed quite fakely, his expression being very crazed out right now as he tried to make himself believe only his own words.

Soon Kulinsky and Alice returned with a crate and took Skipper once more, placing him in it and the professor got ready to take him with him.

"Men!" The leader called from the crate.

"Yes?" The three said in unison.

"You all take good care of the zoo and our HQ while I'm gone got it?!" Skipper ordered in his bossy tone, hearing the other birds agree before he felt that he got lifted up, knowing that he was now carried away.

"Goodbye boys..." He said softly with a little sad tone, never liking to be seperated from them for too long.

The penguin could feel how he got placed in a car and soon heard the car driving, bringing him to his unwanted destination.

* * *

><p>The trip was rather short actually which Skipper wouldn't have thought, he thought that he'd get brought farther away from home. He soon got carried again and he actually a bit curious looked out of the air holes of his wooden box to maybe find out where he was taken to.<p>

The antarctic bird spotted then these familiar looking golden gate and white walls but what made his eyes open in horror was that familiar smell he could soon smell, making him realize where he got taken to.

He was brought to hoboken.

_Tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Finally a new chapter~~ Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like it, excuse if there are still some errors please it's 4 a.m right now and I'm very tired but wanted to get it done finally )XP_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_'The worst thing that could happen, happened again... I once again landed in Hoboken... Why does this happen!? Wasn't last time enough?!' _

Skipper sighed and leaned back in his transport box, rubbing his temples. He really couldn't believe that they would bring him here, he didn't even know that they had penguins in this zoo... the only bird he knew here was-

_'...that Danish scum!.. I just hope that he won't find out that I got into this mating program and mistaken as female... that idiot would only make fun of me...'_

The penguin then once again looked out from the air holes of the box to see where he was now and where he got taken too. He could see the nice white walls, the perfectly cut green bushes and trees and golden gates. The Commando had to admit that the Hoboken zoo got really beautiful though it sadly was filled with mostly his enemies or else it really could be a good vacation place.

Skipper took a good look where he got carried to, seeing a bit of Clemson's and Lulu's habitat first as this person who carried him went past them but then some other habitat came into view he knew very well and he narrowed his eyes at first, glaring at it. But then this woman seemed to keep heading to this place, not turning any other direction at all.

The penguin's eyes widened then as it slowly dawned on him what this meant...

He was brought to the puffin habitat.

_'No... No, no, no, no! I need to get out of here! I-if I get into his habitat he'll only make fun of me!'_

The penguin began to flail around in his transportation box as he now panicked, wanting to get out so much which made the woman stop in her tracks and perk a brow.

"What is wrong little friend? You'll be let out soon so just endure a bit longer~" Kulinsky said to hopefully keep the bird calm though thinking that the penguin was just feeling uncomfortable in the box.

Skipper started to slightly hyperventilate in his wooden prison, getting only more nervous the closer they got to the habitat, his heart beating so loudly in his chest once the woman put down a board to get to the little stone island in the habitat. Kulinsky walked over the board and once found a good place set the crate down and opened it. "So~ Now you finally can get out my cute friend and get used to your temporary home before we start tomorrow~" The woman said with a sweet smile before she got up again and out of the puffin home, taking the plank away afterwards.

The penguin was pressed tightly against the back of the crate in the meantime, not at all wanting to get out and expose himself to his enemies. Maybe if he just stayed inside no one will come looking for him?...

But that was a stupid thought cause the commotion and him getting set down on the stone island was of course noticed by the very person that lived in it.

The puffin had of course watched that strange human set down the box in his home but waited till she was gone again before he came out of his hiding spot and carefully got closer to the object, knowing quite well that there was most likely the bird that was picked for the mating program in it.

He grimaced at the thought. Hans didn't really want to take any part in this mating program, who knew what kind of crazy bird they picked for him? And now he gets forced to mate with it and have children? Were these humans crazy?!

The puffin huffed and got a step closer, even though he was not so eager to meet his new 'partner', after all he was desiring someone else as his partner for life...

He heard a little shuffling in the crate and then decided to finally speak up, wondering why the bird didn't come out after the human was gone.

"Hey you inside there! The woman is gone you can come out finally." The Dane said slightly impatient.

Skipper cringed slightly at the voice, having hoped the puffin wouldn't show up yet especially as the penguin was simply frozen in place, not able to move at all.

Hans waited for a while without hearing any response and perked a brow, getting a bit closer once again. "Hello? Are you still alive in there or did that human shake you too much in that box?.. Or are you just simply afraid of me? I won't bite you know.."

The penguin heard the puffin's footsteps getting closer and closer, knowing that he'd soon be able to see inside the box and this let Skipper only panic more. "S-Stay away!" he lastly squealed out but regret it right away as he probably blew his cover now.

The Dane stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened, this voice sounding way too familiar and suddenly he felt his heart beating faster. "T-that voice..." Hans gasped and started to walk, almost run over to the box then, Skipper hearing the speeding up footsteps of course and did the only thing that came to mind then.

Closing the lid of the transportation box.

Hans arrived just a second too late at the opening of the crate, crashing against it, getting a bit dizzy from it but quickly caught himself again and soon began trying to open the lid again but the penguin did his best to keep it closed.

"S-Skipper?! Are you inside there? Open the lid!" The puffin questioned confused, not understanding why his frienemy was inside the box, after all his mating program partner should be inside there... right?

"I'm not Skipper! Though I heard he's pretty handsome and amazing but I'm not him! Now go AWAY!" The penguin only protested and kept tight to keep the lid closed.

"Seriously? From all the voices I've heard I'd always know which is yours!"

"Uhm- _I'm just a girly girl that thinks about rainbows and stuff and really doesn't want to got anything to do with you!" _

"Talking in a higher pitched voice won't change a thing Skipper!"

"I'm not Skipper, I'm Luise!" More pulling happened between both birds trying to open and keep the lid closed.

"Skipper I'm serious! Open up! I just want to know what you are doing here?!"

"Just go away Hans! I'm just a girl that wants to be left alone!"

"Stop the act!"

"I'm not acting!"

" You just called me Hans besides not being able to know my name!" The puffin shot back which earned a short silence from the penguin.

"... I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Gosh! Do we really have to be so immature here? Just tell me what you are doing here? I don't get it! There's supposed to be my mating program partner inside this box so why are you inside?!" Then it grew silent between the two, Hans waiting for an answer but Skipper just didn't speak up, only after some time the Dane felt that the Commando didn't try to keep the lid closed anymore and the puffin then slowly opened it, looking inside.

Right there in the back of the darkest corner was the penguin facing the wall and Hans a bit unsure got inside. "S-Skipper?" The bird called softly, earning a sigh.

"They chose me..."

"What?"

"T-they chose me to be your mating partner! They think I'm a female and chose me for this!" Skipper snapped at the Dane though blushed brightly from it as he told this but the puffin wouldn't shut up anyway if he didn't tell him. But what he didn't expect was what followed then.

He heard a snort... which then turned into full laughter.

"Thehehehehee~ Oh my god! Seriously? They chose you as my mating partner? That. Is. Hilarious! Who would have thought that you're a girl~~" Hans exclaimed in his teasing ways.

"I-I'm not a female! They made a mistake!" Skipper protested with a burning red face, glaring at his foe.

The puffin only shrugged and kept grinning before he got closer to the penguin. "Whatever you say Skippsy~" He said in a way that he doesn't buy what the Commander was saying and the penguin of course noticed that and glared at him being about to protest again but Hans didn't care at all, this whole mating program having right now gotten much, much more interesting for the Dane.

"I really mean it you damn Dane!" Skipper argued and then grabbed the puffin by his chest feathers, pulling him close to glare at him directly. "So don't dare to 'Whatever' me! And I'm not going to be your mating partner! They'll see we can't stand each other and then send me-"

"Hey Hans! Is your 'soon to be girlfriend' here already?" A rough female voice of a certain big walross called from outside, interrupting their little fight and Skipper let go of the puffin right away, pressing himself once more against the farthest wall at the back of the crate.

He tensed up as he could hear more people speak up.

"Yes! I would so like to meet her~ Maybe finally here's girl I can have girl talks with~" The sweet voice of Lulu piped up.

"We have girls talks to don't we?" Rhonda said slightly offended.

"Yeeeaah... Not really... Not to be rude but there I have more girl talks with the guys here..." The ape replied with an apologetic look.

"Whatever! Like I'd want to listen to your girly problems anyway. " The walross scoffed back.

"Ladies! Ladies. What you all forget here, and I don't mean to be setting you off more, but the thing is that right now you are not the center of attention, though I'm sure that would be a _great_ thing too with all the ups and downs of your life, but I think we should give some of that attention to our new _friend _and even more my new subject here~ Don't we agree? Savio? Rhonda? All? Great!" Clemson too joined the conversation with his never ending sentences.

"Si~ My little rodent amigo. But-"

"I'm not a rodent! I'm the future king and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Remembered what you where just saying your _'future majesty'_ ? Let's give some of our attention to our new neighbor, I mean if that senorita looks delicious I may consider getting a _'taste' _after all~ And maybe have you afterwards rodent, hmhm~" Savio chuckled dangerously, looking at the bamboo lemur with always hungry eyes who backed away a bit. Skipper in the meantime was totally freaking out, all his enemies, minus Lulu, where surrounding the crate he was in!

"O-oh no! Why do they have to ALL show up here?! What snoopy animals!.." The penguin mumbled quietly to Hans who only perked a brow, not getting why Skipper seemed to fear the other guys so much, usually he'd go out and yell at them and threaten them to stay away...

"What's the big deal? It's just some of your enemies out there? If they try something just fight them off like always." The puffin said simply but the other bird only pressed himself more against the crate and shook his head. I-if they'd know it was HIM inside that crate they'd surely make fun of him! Oh he'd feel so!... so...

Humiliated.

Hans frowned at this behavior but what Skipper whispered next with the expression he wore made the puffin make a decision.

_"M-make them go away... please..."_

The Dane turned right away and walked out to meet the other animals who were waiting expectant.

"Uhm... Hey guys~"

"So Hans? Where is she? Is she pretty? Show her us!~" Lulu question excited, wanting to meet their new inhabitant so much and even though the others weren't voicing it, as excited as the chimp they wanted to know and see Hans's mating program partner too.

The puffin scratched his head and looked away with a fake nervous look. "Well... The thing is... H- She is very shy and still a bit restless from the long trip here... Maybe we should let her settle down first and rest and then you can come meet her?"

The others stared at the puffin with different expressions as they let that sink in before they changed glances between each other, Lulu being the first to speak up.

"O-oh of course!.. I think we are a bit over excited to meet her and some of us maybe do scare her off a bit." The chimp threw her other zoomates a look as Rhonda let out a not very ladylike burp.

"What? Can't hold these forever." The walross said with a slight grin.

"Like you'd ever try to hold them in." Savio mumbled and flicked his tongue but then stiffened a bit as he then could take in a familiar scent with it.

"Well! As much as I '_enjoy' _ listening to what things your body can produce Rhonda, which for you is mostly the biggest talent you can offer I'm sure, I have to bring my thoughts back to what Hans has requested from us and me as a 'good' king will allow my new subject the time to settle for now as I got a nap to catch anyway~ So toodeloo!" Clemson said and jumped out of the habitat and made his way back to his, seeming to have lost interest as their new guest didn't seem to want to meet them yet.

Lulu watched the bamboo lemur leave before she spoke up again. "I probably should leave too and give your girl some space. Though if she needs a girl to talk just tell her where she can find me~" The ape too went back to her own habitat and Rhonda soon followed suit, not even bothering to say goodbye, everything going smoother and the others accepting this quicker than Hans thought which was strange though.

That then left only Hans and Savio but the Boa didn't seem to intend to move. "Uhm... Savio? Don't you vant to go back to your reptile house too? Or are you thinking about eating me again?.. I'm sure the zoo workers are about to feed you soon so please don't heh..." The Dane said nervous, taking a step back for safety but Savio only kept eyeing him in a suspicious way.

"I know that scent that lingers around here... it's penguin..." The snake flicked his tongue again and his gaze intensified, making the puffin gulp a lump in his throat from nervousness. "You are not hiding anything from us amigo... right?"

"N-no o-of course not!.. amigo... hehe..." Hans replied unconvincing to which Savio only arched a brow with a distrusting look but he soon suddenly smirked.

"Good. I will leave you be then for now though I really am eager to meet our new guest soon... and really get a taste of _her_~" The boa chuckled darkly before he too slithered off to his present home.

The puffin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once the reptile was gone before he went back to Skipper's hiding spot, only to find the bird still frozen there, pressing himself against the crate.

"Skipper? The others are all gone now... want to come out finally?" The Dane asked but only earned a headshake in denial.

"N-never! Savio surely knows that it's me by what he said and probably hides somewhere near by to see me!" The penguin protested and backed up more to which Hans only rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Skipper! Are you really that paranoid?"

"Seems so and I don't regret it!"

"Now come out finally! What will the zookeepers think if you don't leave the crate? I can bring you to my HQ if you really don't want anyone to see you.." Hans suggested.

Skipper's curiosity was a bit perked at that and he eyed the Dane from head to toe. "_You _got an HQ here?.. Where?"

"Right under us in that rock... but what's that with that _'you'_? You think I can't have one?" The puffin questioned slightly offended.

"No it's not that, I just thought that you were not capable to build one."

"Hey! Gah nevermind! You wanna come now or what?" Hans got out of the crate and waited for the penguin to follow. The Commando stared at Hans before he very hesitantly began to move, following the Dane with a glare. "I warn you! If you pull anything on me I will rub your stupid face into the hard concrete!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Whatever your heart desires, princess~"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a female!" Skipper exclaimed in anger to which Hans only rolled his eyes once more with a grin.

"Hmhm~ If you say so Skippsy~ Doesn't change the fact that you're here because you're supposed to be my mating partner~"

The penguin stopped in his tracks as they climbed down some stones to the entrance to the puffin's home, a bright blush coming onto his features. "B-b-but I'm not going to mate with you! No matter what! So stay away!.."

Hans turned to face the blushing bird and gave him a sarcastic look. "Tell that to that woman that wants us to mate so much.." He then pushed a hidden button on the stones that then opened the door to his home, stepping aside and waving Skipper to come into his home like a gentleman. "_Ladies _first~"

"Idiot!" Skipper glared and gave the Dane a shove before he went inside, taking a look at his enemy's home. The place looked very comfy, all nicely decorated and a bit bigger than their HQ. Hans too had a TV but also a little couch with lots of fluffy cushions on it and a small table in front of it. What the Dane also had was a whole kitchen area, with a fridge, an oven and all in it. The penguin stared in quite awe at how nice the place looked, having not thought it could and he wondered how and where Hans did get all this stuff?

"Wow... I don't like to say this but your place looks quite nice for criminal scum like you..." Skipper confessed and walked further into the room, looking around curious.

"Well I know how to decorate after all Skippy~ and I like to live nicely~~" The puffin replied with a confident smirk and skipped past the other bird, with a little jump in his walk, feeling quite happy that his favorite frienemy was in his home right now and liking it here.

"I can see that you do..." The Commando mumbled but grew quiet for a moment as his eyes fell on a dolphin logo with the initials "Dr.B" beside it and then let out a little snicker. "Ahh... So there is where you got all that stuff~ Took some things from old doctor Blowhole hmm?"

Hans blushed and let out an embarrassed chuckle, scratching the back of his head as he stood in front of Skipper. "Hehe~ Well... not just _some _things... all of these big things are from doctor mammal-fish~ I had been stealing his stuff over and over, once also took a lobster with me without noticing..."

"Haha~ Really? You seem to be a little cleptomaniac then hmm?~" The penguin teased and gave the Dane a little playful shove to which the puffin couldn't help but laugh, moving closer to the Commando once more without knowing.

"Thehehehee~ Could be~ Sometimes I just can't help but claim what I like as mine~" Hans purred in a more seductive tone, his gaze completely drawn to the penguin.

"Hmhm~ Then lets hope that you won't burn your own shiny feathers one day from it~" Skipper flirted back without realizing, staring right back into those golden pools. They stared at each other that deeply at least five minutes without moving or speaking, a strange tension between them arising which they couldn't fully put. They usually weren't like that at all, usually they would insult each other or fight or tease each other with no limit but right now it was all different... unknown... but somehow nice...

And that made Skipper feel uncomfortable as hell.

"U-uhm... I-I probably should hit the hay now... it's already late and I need enough energy tomorrow to push you away from me if you get any stupid ideas..." The Commando stuttered with a blush and took a step back, making also Hans snap out of their little trance.

"Oh! Yeah... Hehe~ Do you want to sleep in my bed? I-"

"N-NO!" The penguin exclaimed with a bright blush, cutting through the puffin's sentence and making him slightly jump. "I'm not gonna sleep in a bed with YOU! Are you crazy!?" he protested.

Hans grew quiet and a bit awkward looked to the side before facing Skipper again. "Uuh... I actually vanted to offer you my bed and I would have slept... on the couch?.. heh..."

By now the Commando was all red in his from embarrassment and let out an awkward laugh. "Haha... You meant you wanted me to sleep in your bed alone and not us together? I see.. Hahaha... haha... ha..." he looked own in shame, Hans giving him a sympathetic smile and a nod.

"Yeah that was my intention~ though if you really want me to sleep with you then-"

"Oh no don't start! Keep your 'oh so funny' beak shut, I'll sleep on the couch.." The penguin growled and waddled over to the couch, the puffin following with a smug grin which annoyed Skipper but he tried to ignore it. The Antarctic bird got on the couch and lied down, pulling a blanket that was on the couch over him and got comfy but that Dane kept staying there in front of him with the still smug grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

Hans's grin grew wider and without a warning he leaned in close, one wing getting placed on the armrest and the other on the backrest of the couch, getting quite into the penguin's personal space but kept staying above him. "Oh nothing~" his voice grew handsomely deeper. "I just find it very funny that your first thought was of us both sleeping in my bed~"

"D-don't interpret anything into this! N-now go away!" Skipper yelled back and pressed himself more into the cushions, the puffin's closeness making him not feel very comfortable, especially as he could smell that beguiling scent of the avian. The Dane chuckled before he straightened up again and began to slowly make his way to his bedroom.

"Okay, okay~ I'll let you be for tonight! I'll got more time to spend with you from now on anyway so goodnight~"

"Yeah we'll see about that 'spending time', I'm out of here before you know it. Night you Danish scum.." The penguin huffed and snuggled himself more into his blanket, trying to hopefully get some shut eye though soon the puffin popped his head out of his bedroom again and spoke up once more.

"Oh! And Skippsy~ I'll leave the door to my bedroom open if you feel lonely and want to crawl into my bed to me~ I'll gladly make you feel very good then~~"

"HANS!"

"Thehehehee~" Hans giggled amused and quickly went back into his bedroom to avoid the pillow that came flying from his remark.

"Perverted idiot!.." Skipper growled with a blush and once again tried to fall asleep, pulling the blanket over his beak but that only made him end up blushing more as the blanket smelled exactly like Hans.

This was going to be a long night...


End file.
